The Ancient History
by Noneofyourdamnbuisness14
Summary: The History before time. When nothing lived, nothing moved, all was vacant. Then something stirred, and HE was awoken. He brought the end of the emptiness, the nothingness, for HE was the void. HE was everything, and HE is Nothing. He is Universal.


**Hey, it's Noneofyoudamnbuisness14. I just want to point out that this is not some random One-Shot that I did so I could make up a bunch of OC-gods. I will be making a story that will refer to some of these beings, and I thought that if I actually made a solid "History" of these beings, people would actually understand my story.**

There was nothing. Yet there was something, stirring in the vastness of the void. Nothing lived yet, there was no life, no Earth, no Eadin, no Chax, and certainly no Abyss. These lands, and untold others were not even in thought yet, for there was no thought. Everything was nothing. Nothing was everything. But that changed. That changed when HE was birthed from the empty consciousness of the dark matter in the vast nothingness that is the void. HE was the start of a living and breathing universe, and from HIS first movements, and HIS first thoughts, the void was shaped. Shaped into HIS empire. This being was the void, for HE had always been there. just waiting for the right moment to awaken.

HE was everything.

HE was nothing

HIS name, is Universal.

Father of the universe, the planets, the life, and... the Ancients

All of the 22 Ancients were birthed within one week, and there coming brought the end of the lonely moons and empty planets. For their coming brought smaller, more insignificant beings into existence.

The Ancients each were given powers that would make all but there brothers tremble in fear. some mastered air, others the earth, few the water, and even fewer fire. One mastered Time. One mastered creation. One mastered emotion. But there were three that differed from the rest, already on their way to greatness.

Mid, the second youngest, had managed to master all forms of control over life and death. He had control of the fire of hells, ruled the power of darkness, excelled in the ability of shadows, and flaunted the power over the departed.

Obituos **(OH-BIT-YUE-WUSS) **the youngest but unbelievably powerful,mastered the incredible power over matter. He could make things dissolve into mere atoms on a whim, could destroy all in his path with just a tad of ant-matter, and could accomplish incredible feats with his powers over dark, light, and atomic matter.

And then the last, but the greatest of them all. Xexthes **(ZEE-KEES) **the oldest, wisest, humblest, and most powerful achieved greatness... in every aspect. He controlled all the elements, could stop time and speed it up so fast millennia could pass in a mere second, and could create with precise accuracy. He could control other being's emotions, and could raise the dead, call upon the shadows, draw upon the darkness, and assemble the deceased. He could destroy, he could fix, he could create chaos, he could maintain order, but most importantly, he could keep peace.

While his brothers found it shameful to help the lesser beings that they had created with their conception, Xexthes had always made sure to help out the smaller beings. Peace was always his main mission, and when war broke out, he would descend from the heavens and destroy those who supported it. He was sometimes considered cruel, but he only wanted to ensure the order, stability, and peace within these beings.

These 22 Ancients made up the Council of Olitar, the council that reigned over the universe for their father, and they were terrific rulers. There was no spite, arrogance, no feuds, no argument. But there was always a tenseness in the air. For some, even if there was no open quarrel, envied their brothers. The weaker ones wanted to be stronger, and would gladly do anything to get there. The king of the council was Obitous. The seat of power was supposed to be Xexthes, but he did not wish to rule, another thing his brothers thought odd about him. So it was decided if not the oldest, then it would be the youngest. Obituos's rule was fair, and he treated all with respect, for he was grateful to be named king, and appreciated the fact that he was an all powerful being that had a family and a kingdom. But that, was when something happened. Something so cataclysmic, that Armageddon isn't a good word to describe what happened.

Some would say it was his position, some say he was cursed, some say he had nothing to do with it and his brothers led him to this, but the Ragnraks knew better. Obitous went corrupt, but not from power, or fame, or arrogance. No, he was tainted, by the Void. HE was the void, and HE was also the occupied. But HE was also a being, and HE had emotion. Happiness, sadness, anger, calmness. These are only a few of the unending list. But HE also had resentment, hate, bloodlust, rage, and war pumping through HIS veins. This is what entered Obitous's mind when he went on an expedition to an uncivilized planet deep in the void. This is what created the war. Those who refused to be led by a madman joined forces to become the Ragnraks, while the "Loyalists" became known as the Vreci.

Every Ancient, upon their conception, was given a weapon of immense power from HIM. Zed, #14, had the Hammer of Fate, or _FREYTH. _Quo-ki, #5, had the Halberd of Lies, or _KIUYF. _Mid,#2, had the Mace of Hope, or _RAGROK._ The list keeps going. But no one knew what Xexthes weapon was. He was first born, and for some reason had hidden the weapon the moment he received it from HIM.

The war started when the Ragnrak Jufre, #7, killed the Vreci Noryui,#19. Town fought town. City fought city. World fought world. And brother fought brother. Many died in the first millennia of war, but the struggle was still going. By then, only 16 of the original 22 Ancients still lived. Then came the battle of Montaroe.

There had been a stalemate of sorts at that point in the war, and the two groups called a meeting. They met on the fields of Coury, and the delegates conversed. Neither side would back down. Then it happened. The massacre. At the beginning of that day, nine Ragnraks lived, While only seven Vreci. The Ragnraks had sent four Ancients, and were surprised to only be met by two. But it was a trap. Three others were hiding in the background, ordered to kill them all if they did not agree with their ideas. they came running out, wielding their weapons and going for the kill, and Giffayi and Waritu had no chance of an escape. Hiythu tried but received a spear in the heart. Kewyli fought valiently and injured Quo-ki greatly, but he stood no chance against the numbers. It was Bloody murder. Xexthes had watched the whole thing. He was sickened by what he saw, and he glowed with pure rage. His hatred spread through all of the universe, and his cries of anger were heard by even Obituos in the Halls of Olitar.

He summoned his weapon, which was a huge sword with two sides. On one side, It was long and pointed, a piercing weapon, and engraved with outdated symbols of power. On the other was a brutal curved blade, serrated at the base and with runes of the void snaking up and down its length. It had an aura of intense power, and glowed with a purplish light. On both sides, a cursed yellowing liquid dripped, turning the grass from green to brown to grey. It's very presence inspired terror, sadness, and loss.

It was the sword of Oblivion

The symbol of HIS power.

_**MALPHITE**_

This was the sword that HE had used to break the very fabric of reality to come into being. It was this sword that had cleaved the head of the ancient void monster, in the time before the Ancients, Rengar and what HE had coated in her venom. It was the device that broke down the walls of the evil capitol of Juluteim, the home of the void fleeths. This was the most powerful weapon known to any being in existence, and any who oppose it die.

Xexthes fought against the five others with fire in his eyes. In his rage he unleashed his true form, which all of the Ancients had to hide in the presence of lesser beings. Fire spread through the grass, stained black from his fallen brothers. The ground rumbled and quaked, fissures opened in the ground randomly. It rained heavily, slowing down and blinding his foes, and a hurricane surrounded his form while tornadoes racked the land. Every emotion of pain and misery, hurt and betrayal, anger, and rage, and killing intent spread through the others, and they all physically winced, starting to regret their actions. Time slowed, sped up, stopped completely and skipped hours periodically. But it did not affect Xexthes. It just helped fuel his power. Hellfire shot from the fissures in the ground, the world was brought to an artificial night from the darkness, and legion upon legion of fallen warriors rose from the ground to fight again.

Xexthes had already killed three of them before they tried to run, but they were too late. They had doomed themselves when they went against the momentary truce. Keh'zix sprinted left, but was sent flying by a ball of fire back to the eager sword tip of _Malphite. _Reythreq Tried to sneak right, but was swallowed by Hellfire, sucked into a fissure to forever be burned and torn apart for his crimes. Quo-ki ran away, trying to put as much distance as possible between him, and his hell bent brother. The chase lasted weeks, and Xexthes destroyed 24 planets chasing after him, but at last he cornered him on the planet Chax.

It was there that the Prophecy of Lost Conception was uttered. Quo-ki was looking at the tip of the sword when the void overtook him, and he muttered those sacred words. Black and purple mist billowed out of all of his facial orifices, and the voice that spoke the words was not his. Nor was it HIS. It was the corruptions voice. And that voice was beautiful but terrible at the same time. Like Obituos. Regal, handsome, cunning, sharp. But mad, evil beyond comprehension.

_"He was alive, when the void bled_

_It took his kin, and turned it red_

_Banished he is, but no crime did he commit_

_He will return, when HE sees it fit_

_He will become HIS bane one day_

_Drive the world, to a future far away_

_...His name is Multiversal..._

_...He is coming..."_

Xexthes knew he should have mulled over the words, kept Quo-ki Prisoner so he could learn more, or let Quo-ki live in case he spoke another prophecy, which was highly likely.

He killed him anyway.

When Xexthes returned to The Ragnrak base, planet Abyss, he recounted what had happened to their brothers. They were saddened by the news, but knew it was the casualty of war. When they were informed that all five of the traitorous brothers had been dealt with, they laughed at his face.

When they saw he wielded _MALPHITE, _It didn't take long for them to believe his story.

But fate was against Xexthes that day, for soon the rest of the Ragnrak were informed of the planets he destroyed in his rage to find the last devious brother. Even though he was a valuable asset, he was forced into a deep slumber and sent away, hopefully to be gone until he was needed.

Mid was named the leader of the Ragnrak, and the new king once the war was won. Mid and his brothers were, for the first time in this war, feeling slightly optimistic. they still had five of their brethren, while there were only two Vreci left. But they were the two biggest problems the Ragnrak would have to face. The Tactician and the King.

The Tactician was Kennen,# 21, master of Creation. He had made every single battle plan for the Vreci, and the only factor that had led to failed missions was luck on the Ragnraks part. And then there was Obituos. Wielder of the Whip of Commandment. Or _DEAHED. _It was from this weapon that the term "dead" came from.

Then there was his power over matter. He could do massive damage, and barely a finger. He could make the atoms in their divine body freeze, and they are already done. He could blast them with pure power, create massive destruction with anti-matter, and could hammer down on them with his power over light, dark, and atomic matter.

But fight him they would. On the Eve of Greytup, with the waning moon, they stormed the halls of Olitar, to find him and Kennen waiting for them there. Taric pulled out his weapon, The Scimitar of Retribution, or _VYMUI_, and immediately charged. Zed waited beside his brother Mid, while Bacvyewi rained arrows down on their foe.

Kennen Killed Taric, by stabbing him through the throat, only to get three arrows in the chest. In his shock, he didn't notice the one going for his brain till it was too late. Obitous got up, and without warning charged. All three of them fought valiantly, but even they could not win. Obitous killed Bacvyewi, and in his glee failed to notice the look of rage in the other two's eyes. They charged together, and bested him. His whip destroyed, his soul sent to the deepest part of the void, and the corruption gone, Mid prepared to rule. Zed died shortly after the fight, for he had received a fatal wound to the chest during it.

Over the centuries of his rule, Mid had children. Beginning and End. They fought for millennia, while the planets and stars grew beside them, until they called a truce. they each soon had children. They were known as the Elders, the oldest Primordials, and were threats that needed to be respected. From End sprung forth Void, a being to monitor the corruption that was harbored in HIS veins, for HE was very much still alive.

Then came Fate and Destiny. They were the actual aspects of such things, and were enlightened of everything that has and will come to be. They were forbidden from telling others of their fate/destiny, and so became known as evil and spiteful. But even they, Elders, were forced to obey some laws.

From Beginning first came Peace. She was a kind spirit, who helped out the still remaining civilizations that had survived the Ancient war, and had managed to live for all those millennia.

Then came Cosmos. She was spirit that powered all nebulas and suns. Without her, the suns would slowly start to implode and doom all minor beings.

Then came Chaos. He made it his job to repopulate the universe. He made hundreds of planets, and made thousands of people.

Finally came Order. He wanted to rule all, and challenged Chaos to a duel. Not wanting her younger siblings to kill each other, Peace used all her energy to trap Order in a prison in the deepest corners of the void. The power she used though caused her to go into a deep sleep, and she will not awake until Order does.

Chaos, without any pesky brothers to deal with, finished his goal, and had nothing else to do but live. So, he had children. The Primordial gods. Who would later have the Titans, and then the gods.

**To clear up some things. The things you really need to know about are Xexthes, his powers, the prophecy, and the children of Beginning and End. When I create my Fic, Destiny and Fate will defiantly be in it, as will be Chaos, and Void. Maybe Cosmos. So ya, when my story comes out, and everybody else doesn't understand, you can laugh in their face. Oh, and whatever you do, don't forget about HIM! **

**Lol**

**Peace out.**


End file.
